Touch
by AlisaRB
Summary: Divergencia desde Coda (5x08). Todo sucede igual, y al mismo tiempo, todo cambia.
1. Let me fall inside, lying on my back

**A/N: Esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero me he dicho: no. Es una idea totalmente descabellada que se me ocurrió el otro día al salir de la ducha y que me gustó nada más pensarla. Intentaré actualizar a un ritmo constante, pero ésto es como algo de prueba, la premisa de la historia. Título del capítulo de "Shallows" de Daughter.**

* * *

Al principio, ni siquiera tenía demasiado claro qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquél pasillo. Podía ver a su familia frente a ella. A Rick, a Tyreese, a Sasha… a Daryl. Creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cuanto le localizó allí plantado, como siempre, junto a Rick. Le fallaron las piernas por un segundo, pero se obligó a respirar más profundamente y a seguir empujando la silla de ruedas, inhalando así el ambiente viciado

La luz apenas podía entrar allí. Las ventanas parecían estar siempre sucias, a pesar de que Dawn se encargaba de que alguien las limpiara. La escasa iluminación que se hacía paso en el pasillo impedía que Beth pudiera vislumbrar con claridad todas las expresiones faciales. A su familia, por ejemplo, no necesitaba verla: conocía sus reacciones, sabía cómo estarían mirando a las personas que se habían llevado a su gente. Sin embargo, a Dawn y los demás…

—Dos de los vuestros y dos de los nuestros —dijo Rick con frialdad. Dawn le observó un segundo antes de asentir y hacer otro gesto para que dejaran pasar a las dos mujeres. Beth, a pesar de querer aparentar fuerza y serenidad, no pudo evitar acelerarse un poco para llegar al otro lado. Casi al mismo instante, dos policías fueron liberados y ellos también se dirigieron hacia su grupo. Beth los reconoció a ambos: la mujer solía ser más amable, pero ambos eran simples lacayos que no sabían actuar sin seguir órdenes. Incluso en sus momentos de máxima bravuconería habían necesitado un líder para poder guiar sus ansias de poder.

Sintió la mano grande y cálida de Daryl en su hombro, y ella no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreír, antes de cubrir su mano con la suya propia. En realidad, sus deseos no se limitaban a eso: quería lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle con fuerza, pedirle perdón por haberle abandonado aquella noche, preguntarle si estaba bien, si todos estaban bien, si pasó demasiado tiempo solo, decirle que había sido ella quien le había echado de menos, que sabía que aguantaría, quería…

Quería demasiadas cosas, pero supo que no era el momento ni el lugar. Y era libre. Podía hacer todas esas cosas una vez estuvieran fuera del lugar de sus pesadillas.

Vio cómo Tyreese ayudaba a Carol a ponerse en pie, y entonces se fijó en Noah. Estaba un poco más atrás. Ella le miró y le sonrió cálidamente. Quiso preguntarle si también estaba bien, pero era como si todas las palabras se le hubieran quedado atravesadas en la garganta. Atrás quedaban los días en los que podía parlotear incesantemente. Era demasiado lista como para saber que hablar demasiado sólo causaba problemas.

Rick hizo un seco asentimiento y todos se dieron la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido.

Iba a marcharse.

Volvía con su familia.

Era libre.

—Ahora sólo necesito a Noah.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Beth no despegó los ojos de las baldosas que había frente a ella durante un segundo, como queriéndose asegurar de que su mente no la había engañado. Despacio, se volvió y comprobó que todos atravesaban a la mujer con miradas de hierro.

—El trato está hecho —contestó Rick, en un tono calmo que no daba lugar a réplica. Se dio cuenta de que Dawn trataba de disimular que tenía que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—Noah era mi asistente, y Beth le sustituyó. Si os los lleváis a ambos, yo salgo perdiendo —respondió la mujer, alzando más la barbilla, como para tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que controlaba la situación. Noah hizo ademán de dar un paso adelante en cuanto los policías se contrajeron de tensión, pero Daryl le puso una mano en el pecho y le detuvo.

—No va a quedarse —gruñó, y esta vez fue Beth la que tragó saliva, con dificultad incluso. Observó la escena, atónita. El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que se sorprendió de que no se le saliera del pecho. Las manos se agitaban por un levísimo temblor, y una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba por su nuca hasta morir en el cuello de su jersey.

—No pasa nada —dijo entonces Noah, apartando la mano de Daryl con suavidad antes de avanzar. A Beth se le paró el corazón.

— ¡No! —exclamó, apartándose de todos para correr hacia Noah. Sintió a Daryl tras ella, tratando de detenerla, pero ella no paró hasta llegar al chico y abrazarle con fuerza. Enterró la cara en su hombro y trató, de esa manera, de convencerle en silencio para que luchara. No podía quedarse allí. No después de todo lo que habían luchado para volver a casa.

—Sabía que volvería —dijo Dawn. Beth abrió los ojos y la atravesó. Nunca antes había mirado con tanto odio a nadie. No obstante, en aquél momento todo lo que quería era poder eliminarla de la faz de la Tierra.

Se separó de Noah hasta estar frente a ella. Ahora no eran sólo sus manos las que temblaban: todo su cuerpo se bamboleaba como si la movieran con cuerdas invisibles. Mantuvo las lágrimas a raya, y con cuidado, alargó los dedos hacia el interior de su escayola, rozando la empuñadora de las tijeras…

—Ahora lo entiendo —murmuró. Su mano se alzó y la tijera se hundió en su hombro con una suavidad impresionante.

— ¡Beth! —gritó Daryl, y de repente se oyeron los disparos. Fue como si alguien le hubiera vendado los ojos de golpe. Podía oírlo todo, pero no era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Vio al mismo guardia que acababan de entregar levantar un arma que Beth no sabía de dónde había sacado y apretar el gatillo; oyó el disparo atravesando el aire, y un extraño brote de calor empaparla. Algo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas se contrajo, antes de sentir el peso muerto caer sobre ella.

Y ya no oyó nada más.

Notó cómo sus rodillas impactaban con el suelo cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Daryl caer al suelo, la sangre brotando de su cabeza y empapando las baldosas.

* * *

 **A/N: Continuará. Obvio. Obviamente, ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ.**

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer! Si te apetece, déjame un review y cuéntame qué te ha parecido. ¡Dale a seguir para no perderte la actualización, dale a favoritos si te ha gustado!**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	2. I should go now quietly

**A/N: Como podréis ver, los capítulos van a ser bastante breves. Creo que es más importante contar varias cosas en un capítulo corto que hacer uno de dieciséis páginas y no decir absolutamente nada. Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows, sois geniales. Sé que el primer capítulo no auguraba nada bueno así que os agradezco de veras esta fe en mí.**

 **Título de "Smother", Daughter. Cada capítulo llevará por título una frase de alguna de sus canciones. Lo siento, es una banda genial y estamos enamorados.**

 **Disclaimer (¡siempre se me olvida!): ni The Walking Dead ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí sino a AMC y a Robert Kirkman y blablabla, ya sabéis. Si fueran míos jamás habría angsty entre Daryl y Beth, todo sería incluso más bonito que Maggie y Glenn. Pero los guionistas me odian.**

* * *

Hubo un momento en el que Beth ya no distinguía entre otro color que no fuera rojo. La sangre lo empapaba todo, y el silencio era tan ensordecedor que sentía que podía oír hasta lo más profundo de su organismo.

—Daryl —murmuró, quebrándose la voz casi al instante. Se arrastró hacia él y colocó una mano temblorosa en su mejilla—. Daryl.

Estaba tan sumergida en sí misma que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, así que ni vio cómo Rick se adelantaba y levantaba su arma, apretando el gatillo y volándole los sesos al policía de un disparo limpio.

—Ni te muevas —prácticamente _gruñó_ Rick en cuanto vio a Dawn coger su arma. Nunca había habido tanto veneno en su voz como en ese momento.

—Yo no… —comenzó ella, pero entonces se oyó otro disparo, y el cuerpo sin vida de Dawn cayó al suelo, casi al lado del de Daryl. Todos miraron a Beth, que aún sostenía el arma que había acabado con la mujer. Tenía la mirada llena de odio y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

—Beth —murmuró Carol, acercándose, pero entonces Beth negó con la cabeza violentamente y se giró, apuntándola con la pistola para evitar que se acercara más—. Se ha ido.

— _No_ se ha ido —replicó ella, la voz ronca y hosca. Se volvió hacia los habitantes de Grady y clavó la vista en el doctor, que se escondía entre la multitud—. Ven aquí. ¡Ahora! —gritó, apuntándole a él esta vez. Edwards alzó ambas manos y fue prácticamente empujado hasta el exterior—. Tú eres médico, se supone que tienes que salvar vidas.

El doctor pareció dudar, pero la pistola a menos de dos metros de su cabeza parecía disuadirle de negarse rotundamente.

—Beth… —sollozó Sasha tras ella.

— ¡VAMOS! —fue como la señal de salida para Edwards, que inmediatamente se agachó, siguiendo muy de cerca la pistola, que jamás se apartaba de su lado. Beth intentaba seguir los movimientos del doctor mientras atendía a Daryl, pero sentía que todo era _demasiado_ : los latidos de su corazón, y la sangre, y la penumbra, y la gente, y el temblor de su cuerpo, y el dolor que la atravesaba, y…

La cara del doctor pasó de concentración a shock en un segundo.

—Está vivo —murmuró. El brazo que sujetaba el arma falló por un segundo y descendió de golpe, prácticamente cayendo al suelo. Fue ese sonido el que hizo que el doctor se pusiera manos a la obra— ¡Rápido, una camilla!

Beth sentía que no podía respirar. El aire simplemente no le llegaba a los pulmones. Sin embargo, se apartó rápidamente en cuanto dos guardias trajeron una camilla y lo levantaron del suelo, dejando un charco de sangre que parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para casi nadar en él.

Se puso en pie de un salto, como si su cuerpo funcionara por cuenta propia, obviando su estado de shock, y se aferró a un lado de la camilla para acompañarle mientras le guiaban. Fingió que no veía lo pálido que estaba, ni la sangre que seguía supurando por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Llegaron a la misma sala en la que una vez había atendido Edwards a Carol, y fue entonces cuando el doctor se volvió para mirarla.

—Necesito que os vayáis todos de aquí.

—No —dijo ella inmediatamente—. Yo me quedo.

— ¡No puedo ocuparme de esto con gente aquí! —replicó el hombre, pero Beth volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Puedo ayudar.

—Ahora no estás en condiciones de ayudar. Larry y Jenny, quedaos.

—Beth —la mano de Tyreese se posó entonces en su hombro—. Vamos.

Ella dudó sólo un instante, pero entonces asintió y dio un paso atrás. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, agarró a Edwards del brazo y le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—Si le haces daño… —no terminó la frase pero en sus ojos estaba implícito lo que le haría.

—Nunca más —prometió él, y ella asintió una vez más antes de salir al pasillo.

Y estar allí, rodeada de su familia, resultaba casi tan asfixiante como estar encerrada.

¿Cómo podía haber salido tan mal un momento tan maravilloso?

Pasaron las horas sin que les dejaran saber nada. Carol se sentó en el suelo y Tyreese la acompañó, dándole agua y atendiéndola para que no se fatigara demasiado, a pesar de que la mujer insistía en que estaba bien. Sasha y Rick no bajaron la guardia ni un segundo, con las armas en la mano y mirando amenazadoramente a cualquiera que se les acercara. Beth y Noah eran los dos únicos que estaban junto a la puerta, y a pesar de que sentía las miradas de reojo del chico, ella siguió mirando a la puerta.

—Ten —dijo él de pronto, acercándole un trapo—. Deberías limpiarte.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Beth. Noah la señaló, y cuando bajó la vista, se encontró con que estaba empapada de sangre. Fue como volver al día en el que la habían obligado a sujetar a Joan mientras le amputaban el brazo. Había tanta sangre, y los gritos…

—Trae —respondió entonces él, cogiéndole las manos y limpiándolas cuidadosa pero eficientemente. Ella se dejó hacer, demasiado cansada como para protestar. Habían pasado demasiadas horas, y el alivio inicial de saber que Daryl seguía con vida había sido sustituido por la angustia de no poder estar en la habitación con él—. Se va a poner bien —añadió en voz baja—. Es fuerte.

Ella asintió, casi automáticamente, aunque en realidad el nudo que le aprisionaba el pecho seguía tan apretado como antes.

—No ha dejado de buscarte ni un día —continuó él, concentrado en su tarea—. Me salvó cuando no tenía por qué, y en cuanto supo que yo estaba aquí me preguntó por ti. Es una buena persona. Y hoy no van a morir más buenas personas.

Beth tragó saliva para deshacerse de la tensión en su garganta, de la tormenta que amenazaba con desatarse en sus ojos otra vez. No podía seguir llorando.

—Ya está —concluyó Noah, soltándole las manos, ahora tintadas de un levísimo rosa.

—Gracias —susurró Beth, y él asintió, consciente de que no se refería solo a sus manos.

La puerta se abrió y Edwards salió al exterior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quitándose los guantes. Todos giraron la cabeza bruscamente y le miraron, expectantes. Beth contuvo la respiración.

—Se recuperará —anunció Edwards. Incluso sin girarse, Beth sintió a toda su familia desinflarse de alivio—. No está totalmente fuera de peligro, pero parece que la bala no ha perforado ningún área vital. Eso no suele pasar… nunca —concluyó el doctor, rascándose la cabeza.

—Quiero verlo —dijo Beth entonces.

—No está consciente.

—Me da igual —replicó ella—. No voy a dejarle solo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —cedió él, levantando ambas manos—. Vamos a trasladarle a una habitación y entonces podréis quedaros con él cuanto queráis, ¿vale?

Pese a que quería negarse, Beth se dijo que tenía razón y dio un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

No fue hasta un rato después que Daryl no estuvo postrado en la cama, con una gruesa venda en la cabeza. Respiraba mediante tubos, y las máquinas emitían suaves pitidos que parecían calmar de alguna forma a Beth. Se había sentado a su lado y no le había soltado la mano ni un segundo desde que le habían trasladado. El sol ya se había puesto, y su familia se había ido rotando para intentar relevarla, pero ella se había negado, incluso cuando Rick le había dicho que Maggie estaba allí y quería verla. No pensaba dejar su lado.

—No sé si puedes oírme —susurró ella—, pero estoy aquí. Estoy aquí —y le apretó la mano suavemente.

Apoyó la frente contra sus manos entrelazadas y se obligó a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, en lo que les había llevado a donde estaban ahora. A su estúpida decisión de clavarle las tijeras a Dawn, en el policía disparando a Daryl. Sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de las lágrimas con rabia.

Tenía que mantener la fe por él.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Bueno, pues está vivo! Fangirls, ya podéis soltar los tomates, yo soy la primera que se auto-inmolaría si Daryl muriera. Además, lo que más odié de Coda (ADEMÁS DE QUE DISPAREN A MI PRECIOSA BETH) fue lo absurdo de la situación. No fue creíble en absoluto. En fin... *suspiro resignado***

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Si te ha gustado, por favor, deja un review y cuéntame, ¡me interesa tu opinión! Si quieres estar al tanto de cuándo voy a actualizar, dale a seguir, y si te está gustando, ¿por qué no tienes un poco de fe y le das a fav? ¡Un abrazo!**


	3. One day soon I'll lose my mind

**A/N: ¡Al fin! No quiero enrollarme. ¡Disfrutad del cap!**

 **Título de "Doing the Right Thing" de Daughter (of course).**

 **Disclaimer: ni TWD ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Fueron las primeras luces del día lo que despertó a Beth. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, moviendo los dedos de la mano que sujetaba la de Daryl y suspiró, tratando de hacer que la sangre empezara a circular de nuevo por su extremidad. Tragó saliva y miró a Daryl, que seguía inducido en el coma. A pesar de que se lo esperaba (no es que creyera que fuera a recuperarse de un día para otro milagrosamente), no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el pecho al verle enchufado al respirador, con esa gruesa venda cubriendo su frente.

Se giró en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero sólo era Michonne.

—Buenos días —la saludó la mujer. Beth asintió cansadamente y se volvió de nuevo hacia el encamado. Beth devolvió su mano a donde pertenecía, entre la del cazador. Ya no la necesitaba ahora que estaba segura de que no iba a caérsele—. ¿Quieres un relevo?

—No, gracias —respondió la chica automáticamente.

—Deberías descansar —le dijo Michonne con suavidad.

—Ya he dormido.

Se sumieron otra vez en un plácido silencio. Beth no sabía qué estaba haciendo Michonne, pero entonces movió la silla y la encontró frente a la ventana, observando el exterior, el firmamento anaranjado.

— ¿Sabes? No tienes que preocuparte tanto —murmuró de pronto la mujer. A su lado, Beth sintió la mano de Daryl moverse casi imperciptiblemente, de forma refleja—. Daryl es fuerte.

—No tiene nada que ver con la fuerza —replicó Beth—. Es culpa mía que esté así.

Michonne bufó.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que le disparan —comentó la mayor de las dos como si nada.

La mente de Beth voló de vuelta a la granja, al día que había visto llegar a esos hombres cargando a un Daryl malherido. Recordaba cómo le habían temblado las manos ligeramente al pasarle los instrumentos a su padre. Y recordaba perfectamente las cicatrices de su espalda. Beth no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que eran. El padre de su padre no había sido tampoco un hombre muy dado a resolver los problemas mediante el diálogo.

—Si quieres salir un rato, avísanos. No tienes que hacer esto sola —trató de convencerla Michonne una vez más.

— _Quiero_ estar aquí. Y se lo debo. Tenía que haber dejado que me dispararan a mí —susurró Beth. La mujer suspiró a su espalda.

—Cuando te preocupas por alguien, sufrir es parte del proceso —y salió. Beth sintió las lágrimas escocerle los ojos al rememorar aquél día, en la prisión. Con qué facilidad hablaba entonces. Oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo y quiso volverse. Quiso contestarle que sufrir no significaba recibir un tiro. Que la vida de Daryl o la suya no valía lo mismo que la de ella misma para el grupo. Quiso hacerlo, porque durante mucho tiempo de veras lo había creído.

Pero se obligó a mantener la vista en Daryl. Se obligó a respirar hondo, a calmarse.

 _Soy fuerte._

* * *

Su familia había ido entrando y saliendo a lo largo del día, para visitar a Daryl o para traerle comida a Beth y convencerla de que fuera a descansar. Pero ella siempre se negaba con cabezonería. Fue en uno de esos momentos, cuando Maggie había entrado y había tratado hacerla salir casi a la fuerza cuando Edwards entró y Beth se soltó del agarre de su hermana con brusquedad. Las dos se miraron durante lo que pareció casi una eternidad, tratando de reconocerse la una a la otra, de encontrar algún atisbo de lo que quedaba de su hermana. Beth estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero entonces el doctor dijo que Daryl estaba mejorando y Beth ya no tuvo oídos o capacidad de concentración para nada más. En aquellos momentos, Daryl era su prioridad.

 _Daryl siempre sería su prioridad._

* * *

Beth se dio cuenta de que pasar tanto tiempo en aquella habitación, escuchando el rítmico y casi somnífero respirador despertaba pensamientos. Y el sonido del respirador se transformaba en el viento suave una tarde en la que, sin motivo aparente, Daryl y Beth estaban de buen humor. Por primera vez desde que habían perdido a su familia. Hacía semanas (exactamente las mismas desde que incendiaron la cabaña) que Beth no tarareba alguna canción, y Daryl no intentaba silenciarla con la mirada o con un gruñido. Era todo tranquilo.

— ¿Crees que los encontraremos de verdad? —había preguntado ella de pronto, deteniéndose en mitad del camino. Daryl, que estaba un par de pasos por delante, también se había parado y la había mirado por encima del hombro un segundo.

—No podemos ser los únicos por aquí —había sido su única respuesta, y ambos reanudaron el paso.

—Puede que hayan intentado alejarse. Ya sabes, quizás más al norte —otro gruñido, pero ella no se había ofendido—. Hay más probabilidades de encontrar otro lugar seguro.

—Hm-mm —habia murmurado Daryl distraídamente, sus ojos fijos en el camino, pero sabía que él la estaba escuchando. Siempre la escuchaba.

—Si encontráramos su rastro y nos llevara lejos, ya tendrías algo que tachar de tu lista. Saldríamos juntos de Georgia —y había soltado una risita feliz. Daryl había girado la cabeza levemente y un leve atisbo de sonrisa se había colado entre sus labios.

—Estaria bien.

* * *

Beth estaba tan absorta que ni se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. La luz naranja volvía a teñir las paredes, y el viento había retrocedido a su original respirador. Beth miró a Daryl otra vez y sonrió.

—No sabes cómo echo de menos oírte haciendo el gruñón —rió Beth, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos—. Echo de menos todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Echo de menos el whiskey, y el fuego, y el bosque. Echo de menos las clases de ballesta y dormir en el suelo frío, y comer serpienge. La serpiente está mucho mejor que el conejillo de Indias, te lo aseguro —otra risa tembllrosa y una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla—. Echo de menos cantar sólo para ti. Nos echo de menos. Dios, no sabes cuánto. He sido yo la que te ha echado tanto de menos, Daryl Dixon. Daría lo que fuera por volver ahí.

Y apoyó la frente en el colchón, aferrada a su mano, sin preocuparse ya si sollozaba o no. En aquellos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa. Sólo quería estar en casa. Sólo quería estar con Daryl.

Otro movimiento reflejo de su mano. Beth sorbió por la nariz y le estrujó la mano en respuesta.

Y otro.

Beth abrió los ojos.

—Eh —gruñó Daryl con suavidad.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger, cliffhanger! ¿O intento? Bueno, primer capítulo del año. Sé que es breve pero es que he sufrido problemas técnicos y he tenido que escribir desde el móvil. Horrible.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, tómate el tiempo de dejar un review y decirme qué te ha parecido. ¡Me interesa tu opinión, sea cual sea! Si te gusta este fic, dale a "follow", y why not? El botón de "fav" es genial.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
